


A Vision of Happiness

by flightinflame



Series: home as a borderless metaphor [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Children, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Raven spends a pleasant evening with her wife and their children.Set in the Deeper than Swords universe.
Relationships: Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique
Series: home as a borderless metaphor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868485
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	A Vision of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts).



> This is for Step, for their marvellous help betaing How It Is Done.

Kurt had been particularly cuddly ever since Jean had explained he was being bullied by his nanny, his tail wrapping tightly around Raven's wrist as he refused to let go. It was like being cuddled by a particularly determined snake, one that had decided it wasn't ever going to be detached from a branch and would instead spend forever coiled around it. Being a branch wasn't exactly what Raven had set out to do with her life, but she was used to things not going entirely to her plan.

Raven let her son drag her over to where her beautiful wife was settled by the fire, their little girl sprawled in front of her on her belly, playing with some small metal animals. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Those are new."

"A gift from the Royal Consort," Irene answered. "Kurt, do you want to play?" Even as she asked, she moved the embroidery she was working on aside, freeing space for her infant son.

"Mama!" Kurt answered, teleporting up into Irene's lap. He clung tightly, pressing his face against Irene's shoulder, and she rocked him close, rubbing his back and murmuring softly to him. 

"It's alright, little one."

Kurt nodded, nuzzling against her the way he had when he was newly born. She permitted it, smiling fondly at Raven over the top of her son's head. "Today was a good day."

"Oh?"

"Some things fell into place. I can't tell you what, exactly. But a future conflict shifted in our favour - I believe that soon Scott will have joyous news to share with us."

Raven nodded and leaned in to kiss her wife, brushing her fingers tenderly across Irene's face. Her beautiful spouse smiled and leaned into the touch, a faint blush on her features. 

"You saw joy?"

Irene laughed a little, leaning her hand into Raven's touch. "I always see joy, my love, when I look at us and our path together. And I saw that little Kurt would refuse anyone we got to care for him. So I suppose it falls upon us to raise him."

"I would not have it any other way," Raven breathed, stealing another kiss simply because she could. Her wife smiled against her lips, pulling back after a moment. 

"Why don't you get Marie to show you all her new toys?"

The little girl bounced to her feet excitedly, holding out a handful of delicate metal animals. "Do you want to see them, Mama?"

"Of course I do," Raven answered, leaning in curiously and watching as their daughter gathered up her tiny metal animals. 

"You need a blanket, Mama..." Marie insisted, smiling once Raven had draped a blanket over her lap. The little girl climbed on, holding up each metal piece in turn. "So this is a dog, and this is a horse, and this is the Consort's horse, Ku-lah-gah," Marie stumbled through the Genoshan pronunciation of the beast's name. "And this is a fox, and this is a snake, and this is a butterfly, and this is a kestrel..." 

Raven made encouraging noises in response to each beast she was shown, appreciating the fine workmanship that had gone into each of their daughter's toys - she had no doubt that these toys could have been worth a lot, but their true value lay in the fact Charles's husband had chosen to make them for her darling daughter.

"What do you think, Mama?"

"I think they're lovely," Raven promised, using the blanket to carefully wrap her arms around her daughter, and risked pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. Marie giggled, and Raven let her go to nuzze into Irene's arms. Irene raised a hand, brushing over her shoulders and down her back, over the thick ropes of scar tissue. "You're beautiful, Blue," Irene murmured, and even though Irene couldn't see her, Raven believed her when she said it. The sheer conviction in her voice was mesmerising, and Irene wasn't used to being doubted in any way. Raven didn't have it in her to argue.

"It's good for Kurt," she answered simply. When her son had first been born, part of Raven had hoped that her son would share the same 'chameleon' ability she had, able to hide himself like the exotic foreign creatures, like she could do. That he would be spared potential taunts and hardship, because he could pass as normal. But so far, there had been no sign of that. Her darling child was blue, just blue. And while Westchester was far more welcoming to mutants under Charles's reign than it had been when she was born, there were still many who would see her son and reject him. The best she could do for her child was wear her own skin, serve in it, prove herself a warrior despite her appearance, and hope that respect would also be shown to their little boy.

It was still hard, and for a while she'd been tempted to slip back into the blonde and beautiful form she'd used for a long time. Not because she minded being blue, but because the scars that lingered bothered her. But Kurt liked her being blue, and so did Marie, and each day her scars felt less a mark of shame and more a sign of all that she had survived.

"Will you play with me?" Marie asked, eyes wide and hopeful, and Raven quickly kissed Irene before she settled down on the floor with her daughter, letting Marie set out the game and galloping the little metal horse across the floor. She took a knife, cutting off a strip of fabric from the frayed edge of an old tunic, and settled it onto the model Ku-la-gar's back as a miniature saddle. Marie giggled and clapped her hands, watching curiously as Raven tried to remember how the Consort folded the blanket he used when riding.

Irene's foot reached out, nudging hers, and she looked over her shoulder to see that Kurt was sucking on the tip of his tail, his eyes heavy-lidded, drowsy after a long day of watching the soldiers. She didn't know what the future had in store for her two children. With Kurt's blue skin and her omegan daughter's inability to touch, life could very well end up hostile and cold to them. But she would be there, and so would Irene.

The future could wait. For tonight, it was enough to lie before the fire, allowing it to warm her skin, and know that she was surrounded by those she loved. That was enough. If any danger came, if anyone threatened her family, she would be ready to face them. But for tonight, there was no need to worry about that.

She listened to her daughter babble on about her game, and strained her ears for the soft breaths of her baby boy snoring on Irene's shoulder, and she was happy. For herself, and her family, and for the man who was like a brother to her, who would be busy this evening with his own children. The fire was warm. 

It didn't take long for Marie to grow tired, and she carefully cocooned her in a blanket and carried her to bed, tucking her in beneath the blankets and pressing another kiss to the top of her daughter’s hair. "Sweet dreams."

"Night Mama," the girl murmured, setting out her metal animals on the shelf beside her bed, and then curled up among her blankets. By the time Raven returned, Irene had placed Kurt in his own cot. Their children were resting, and it was easy for her to return to Irene, to hold her precious omega close and to kiss her until they were both breathless. They curled up together, safe in their embrace, and Irene turned her sightless eyes towards her.

"I told you, I can see joy."

Raven laughed softly. "I see joy as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you have enjoyed this.


End file.
